The Day That Changed The World
by FriendsTvFiction
Summary: AU. 'September the 11th, 2001. Everyone was effected by it. Including Chandler Bing. Can the gang do enough to save him' Chandler has an interview in the towers, and is unfortunately caught in it.
1. Chapter 1

***Hey! I told you you would not have to wait long. I'm back. With a depressing, angsty fic. Set on, you guessed it, September 11th 2001. Review please. Oh, and you need to tell me. Does he live or die?***

**September 11****th****, 2001.**

Chandler rolled over in bed, meeting an empty space. He jumped up and ran to the living room, straight away seeing his amazing wife, Monica. She smiled and he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek as she gave him breakfast. He smiled back at her, and they sat eating breakfast and talking about everything, until Chandler announced he finally had to go to work. He kissed her again and left for work, for once actually in a good mood.

* * *

***Monica/Joey's P.O.V***

Monica sat around the living room, with the whole group, minus Chandler, who was at his dead-end job. Suddenly Joey announced that he had just had a call from Chandler, and that he had an interview.

"For what?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. It must be important; he said it was a big building." Joey said.

1 hour later.

The group stared in awe as their favorite TV show was interrupted by an urgent message. The screen flashed to a video of the twin towers, one pouring out with smoke.

"Woah. Oh god, I bet Chandler has the best view, his office overlooks the towers. I'll ask him." Joey whipped out his phone, typing the message.

"Have you seen what's going on?" He pressed send. He watched the TV again. A couple of minuets later, he felt a new message. He got his phone out, turning it back onto ringer for future messages.

"Yes" was all Chandler's message read. Confused, Joey replied.

"Have you got a good view of it?" Joey asked. Joey had been to Chandler's office before, and he knew it over looked the towers. His phone beeped.

"Yes" was all that the message read again. Joey frowned. Why was he being weird? He picked up his phone, texting him again.

"How long has it been going on?" He asked. He sat for a while before getting Chandler's reply.

"Yes" Joey, frustrated, threw his phone on the coffee table. Everyone looked up from watching the TV.

"What's up Joe?" Monica asked.

"Chandler. He is being weird, I am asking him questions and he is replying with yes." Joey said.

"Oh, how dare he!" Phoebe said. Joey pulled a face at her.

"What do you mean?" Rachel said.

"I asked him how long this had been going on, and he said 'yes'" Joey said. Monica frowned in confusion. Then Ross spoke up.

"I'm sure he's just busy. Didn't he say he had that job interview-?" Ross stopped mid speech. Everyone looked at him.

"What if he's in there?!" Phoebe yelled.

"Relax Phoebe. I'm sure he is not in the towers. His job interview would have ended by now." Ross said. The group nodded. Joey was not convinced. He grabbed his phone again.

"Funny question, you're not in the towers are you?" He pressed send , and then waited for a while, biting his lip. He dropped his phone on the floor as he read the reply.

"Yes"


	2. Chapter 2

Straight after telling everyone Chandler was in-fact in the towers, Joey called Chandler. He was so relieved to her his friend's voice. Even though it was just a

"Yeah" That came through the phone in reply to his 'Hello'.

"Dude. You okay? Stay on the phone." Joey instructed.

"Yes" Chandler said. Joey sighed.

"Okay, you're going to actually have to speak English words and phrases," Joey said. "You're not helping." He added.

"Well, you're not helping either." Chandler muttered.

"Let's not fight, I mean—what… what's going on?" Joey stuttered.

"And I am the one that needs to speak properly," Chandler sighed. "we are all waiting to leave," Chandler said. "they are dismissing us floor by floor."

"Oh. What floor are they at?" Joey asked.

"Seven," Chandler replied.

"…What floor are you on?" Joey asked.

"Twenty seven," Chandler sighed.

"Oh my god, Chandler, you're gonna die!" Joey yelled. The group looked up, Monica now, understanding what was going on, had tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Joe. At least _I_ am trying to stay calm. Tell Monica that I love her." Chandler said.

"Okay. Just... get out of there." Joey said, before telling Monica Chandler loved her. She started crying properly then. She said she loved him too.

"Wow. Get out. I never thought of that." Chandler said sarcastically.

"**Not **the time Chandler. Monica says she loves you too." Joey said sadly. There was a small silence before Chandler spoke again.

"Jesus…" He said.

"What? What?!" Joey yelled.

"Is that another damn plane?!" Chandler exclaimed, clearly talking to the people in the office. Joey gasped.

"Chandler… MOVE!" Joey yelled, and then there was the sound of the phone disconnecting.

"DAMN IT!" Joey yelled, and called him back straight away. "Pick up, pick up, pick up…" Joey prayed.

_"I'm sorry. We can't connect your call right now. The network is busy."_

"NO!" Joey screamed. And then they could only watch, watch in horror on the TV screen as the second plane, hit the second building.


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn it!" Chandler muttered as the call disconnected. He looked up as a part of the celling fell in front of him. He shivered and sighed in relief as they gave the call for his floor to leave. He made his way along the corridor, coughing from the smoke. He turned when he heard a whimper. And then, a small voice.

"Chandler? Can you help me?"

Chandler turned and recognized the woman. Her name was Chloe. She had worked with him before.

"Yeah sure." He made his way to her, and noticed she was on the floor. Her leg was under a piece of ceiling. "You stuck?" He asked. She nodded. He tried to pull her out, but she wouldn't move. Suddenly, a huge piece of floor fell next to Chandler, landing on his arm. He yelled, and recognized the sharp pain as the same as when he broke his arm as a child. He ignored the possible break and kept trying to pull Chloe out. Someone stuck their head through the door.

"Chandler. What the hell are you doing? They are saying the building is gonna collapse any minute." A guy who was also there for an interview said. Chandler looked at Chloe. He gave her one more huge pull, and she was free. He stood her up but she stopped him.

"Chandler. My leg… I can't walk. Just go." She said.

Chandler looked her up and down. He reached out to pick her up, but someone was grabbing _him, _trying to pull _him _out. He started yelling again, partly because his bad arm was being tugged on, and partly because he knew that if he was pulled out of that room, Chloe had no chance.

* * *

***Monica's/Joey's P.O.V***

They sat around the room in silence.

"You know what I love about Chandler?" Phoebe said. Everyone looked at her. "He has a positive out-look on everything. Well, except thanksgiving."

"That thanksgiving story. I swear, I have heard it a million times." Rachel said.

"Yeah. But I would not even care if he was telling the story right now." Monica said sadly.

"Chandler was an amazing friend." Ross said.

"Is. He _is _a good friend. Don't bury him before he is dead Ross." Monica said. And with that, she stormed out of the room.

* * *

***Chandler's P.O.V***

Chandler was dragged out of the building and then put in front of it, only able to look up and see all the people waving out of the window, smoke behind them. Chandler covered his face. All of them people.

Helpless.

Suddenly, he was shoved into a random taxi and dropped off at Central Park. Lots of people were there, so he guessed they were just trying to get everyone away. Chandler heard himself being discussed, so her stopped to listen.

"Did you hear about Chloe? Y'know, the nice girl from our work. 'Parrently, she asked some guy named Chandler to help her and he ignored her."


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you hear about Chloe? Y'know, the nice girl from our work. 'Parrently, she asked some guy named Chandler to help her and he ignored her."

* * *

Upon hearing that, Chandler's heart broke. He was in a state of obliviousness, and didn't even hear what people were saying. Someone came up and requested his name, holding a clipboard. Chandler gazed right through him. All his mind was engrossed on what a horrible person he was. He smacked himself on the head and ran, sprinted away from everything, everything awful on the earth.

* * *

Monica marched the apartment, and then again picked up the phone, dialling a number. The phone disconnected and she slammed it down again, tears of anger and worry prickling her eyes.

"Mon. Stop it," Joey said, watching Monica pick up the phone again.

"Why? Shouldn't I at least attempt it? He's my other half Joey." Monica said, her voice cracking. Joey patted her shoulder.

"You guys! They are announcing the survivors!" Ross yelled. The gang sat around the TV, holding each-other's hands.

"We are aware of the problem with phone connection, and that has been fixed. The survivors are as followed…" The man then read out a lengthy list of names.

"I didn't hear Chandler's name… did you?" Monica asked, anxiously looking at the gang, they all shook their heads. Joey grabbed the phone and dialled 911.

"I didn't hear my friends name on the survivors list," He said.

"Well… maybe he is not a survivor." The woman said.

"That's impossible," Joey shot back.

"Look, sir, the list was checked against the register of who was in the building that day. We asked everyone who was in the towers their name and then checked the list against it. I could check again, what's your friend's name?" The woman said.

"Chandler. Chandler Bing." Joey croaked. There was a deafening silence…

"I'm sorry Sir, your friend has not been found. But the record does not say he is deceased. He is just missing." The woman said.

"Is there a good chance he is okay?" Joey said.

"Well… not really sir. We have found hundreds of bodies, and we need to identify them, so… I am sorry to tell you this, but there is a good chance your friend is one of them." The woman almost whispered. Joey slammed down the phone, and Monica knew straight away.

They had not found him.


	5. Chapter 5

***LAST PART! Hope you are all happy with the way it ended :D If you liked this check out my other fics! (All Mondler) BTW, I have a surprise... you ready? Okay.**

**NEW MONDLER FIC COMING OUT SO SOON! In fact, might upload it now... Check for it!**

**Love you all,**

**Sophie. xoxo***

* * *

***Chandler P.O.V***

Chandler got to the door of his apartment block. This was it. He would have to tell them.

* * *

Monica paced the apartment, still crying. He was gone. He was gone. He was gone, gone, gone… The door slammed open. Chandler stood there. At least, it looked like Chandler. Or a more broken Chandler. Broken mentally and physically, his arm in a cast. Monica swallowed.

"Chandler?" She said. And then he broke down crying, and Monica jumped up and hugged him, careful of his arm. She cast a worried glance at the group as he continued to cry.

* * *

***4 WEEKS LATER***

Monica came from her room to see Chandler sitting alone. Again. She walked up slowly.

"Chandler?" She said. He didn't answer. Could he hear her? Of course he could. But he was not going to answer. "Chandler..?" She asked again. He continued with his silence. She patted his arm and stood up, made him a sandwich and then left the room. After a few minutes of staring into space, Chandler heard a knock. Monica was in the bedroom so he forced himself the stand and open the door. He flung it open to show Chloe, standing with her leg in a cast.

"Chloe?" He asked, confused.

"Hey Bing," She said. She hugged him.

"I am so glad you're alive," He said, still hugging her. He then pushed her off. "You are alive right?" He asked. She laughed and then nodded.

"Yes. I got saved by someone else." She said. Chandler looked down. "Chandler? It's not your fault. You were pulled out of the room. I'm okay. _You _need to be okay." She said softly. Chandler nodded and then hugged her again. Monica came out of the bedroom and Chandler told Monica all about Chloe. Monica was happy to hear his voice again. When Chloe had left, Monica sat Chandler down and looked into his eyes.

"Tell me what happened on that day," She asked. Chandler took a deep breath and began to talk…

_Chandler rolled over in bed, meeting an empty space. He jumped up and ran to the living room, straight away seeing his amazing wife, Monica. She smiled and he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek as she gave him breakfast…_

* * *

***You like? Really hope you enjoyed this story... and thanks to my dad for the idea!***


End file.
